


Sounds and Silence

by Leonidas1754



Category: Homestuck, Team Paradox (MSPFA)
Genre: Doomed Timeline, Everyone's dead by the end, Except Tolero since she's gotta fix the timeline because time bullshit, Gen, Mostly dialouge, Not my Fantrolls, Team Paradox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: The end of a Doomed Timeline, told entirely through dialogue and sounds.





	Sounds and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Original here: http://therandomrose1754.tumblr.com/post/79452475110  
> It's been four and a half years since the last update and I still miss this comic. Shoutout to the creators for making something that left such an impact on me.

"Tronno? Can... C-can you hear me?"

"Y-yea, I can hear ya'..."

"I'm cold..."

A hoarse chuckle. "Ya's cold-blooded, man."

"You know what I mean."

A long silence.

"... We messed up pretty bad, h-huh?"

"Heh heh, pretty much... All fun and games until someone goes berserk, huh? Er- Sorry... That was..."

"Nah, i's okay. I's the truth, after all."

"Still... Man, I never would have guessed Vladis of any of us to go off the deep end like that, to just straight up kill her..."

"... She meant a lot t' ya', didn' she?"

"Yea, I guess so. A little black, a little red, even kind of pale at one point."

"She died fightin', just like she should'a. I'm jus' glad Tolero wasn' there t' see it."

"Yea. I mean, to see your own moirail die... But I guess you had it even worse. Where did things even go wrong? I know she said she was going to fix the timeline, and don't get me wrong, I trust Tolero, but... I wish we knew."

"I dunno, but I guess she does. She'll be able to fix it."

"Right. ... You alright, over there?"

"Other than the ton of rocks crushin' me?"

"That's not what I meant. It takes a lot of strength, to... to off your own moirail."

"... I wish I'd've done i' sooner. Then maybe Jashy would still be around."

A sigh. "Well, it's all over now. Najash, Aliesh, Vladis, and now Tolero, they're all gone... It's just you and me, now."

A broken, heavy sob. "Ah miss 'em, all 'am, so much..."

A body dragging across the rocky ground. A soft whisper of fabric brushing together. "I'm sorry, Tronno, I really am."

"Don' apologize, you did all ya' could... Jus'... thanks for stayin' with me. Vlad always said I was gonna get myself killed in some rock-climbin' accident. I didn' think I'd be takin' someone else with me."

A light laugh. "You're a bonehead. I'd rather die here with you than be out there alone."

"I guess tha' makes sense. How ya' feelin'?"

"Like I'm dying, how am I supposed to feel?"

"Heh, yea... Hey, do ya' want be t'... t' help ya'?"

"What do you- Oh. No, no, I couldn't let you. Not after Vladis."

"Okay. Well, y' can use me as a pillow at least."

Another laugh. "If you insist."

More rustling fabric, then a long quiet, with only their shallow breathing filling the air.

"... Do you really just want to wait to die?"

"Wha' else can we do?"

A soft grunt and rustling fabric, then the harsh sound of metal scraping against metal.

"Marnix..."

"Tronno, just... Promise me one, thing, alright?"

"Wha' is i'?"

"... Find Vladis quickly."

"I will, promise."

The sharp click of metal locking into place, and a grunt of pain.

Silence.

A sigh. "You kind of look like you're sleeping, you know?"

The shift of bodies and fabric. The scraping of retracting metal.

A deep breath.

Another sharp click.

And then... Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment, it means a lot to hear what you think!


End file.
